


Just A Bit Confused

by OhYike



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Force Choking, M/M, Sub Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhYike/pseuds/OhYike
Summary: Pap makes some assumptions.





	Just A Bit Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. my first fic (if you can even call it that) about anything ever and it's rly gross. i'm probably never making another, but feedback is appreciated!

If someone had asked you yesterday if your brother had ever legitimately frightened you, you would have scoffed and told them that no such thing has or ever will happen.  
Maybe you’d even go on a spiel about how caring and considerate he is. How you’d do anything to keep him happy. How you can’t say no to him. How he is just so, so cool, and how he reminds you of his greatness every single day of your life.

But here you are now, fearful, writhing, pinned down by the neck to your frayed sheets on your old filthy mattress by a huge gloved hand as the other rakes down your ribcage.  
He looks like he’s searching for something, his brow bones furrowed in concentration as his ungloved hand moves for your spine. He’s agonizingly slow on his way down, tracing his clawed phalanges over each disc before he digs into your cartilage, ripping a pained gasp from your strangled throat.  
The noise seems to satisfy him for only a moment before he’s wearing that determined expression again, continuing his prodding closer and closer to your pubic arch.

You become a bit more frantic then, pawing at his arms futilely and shaking your head as best you can with his grip around your cervical vertebrae, trying to tell him that no, I don’t want this, not like this, please, remove your hand, stop. 

He stops his advancement and smiles sweetly at you.  
“YOU AREN’T FOOLING ME, SANS! I KNOW YOU HAVE WANTED THIS FOR A LONG TIME NOW.”  
He moves for your pelvis again.  
“DON’T THINK I HAVEN’T SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU THINK IM CAUGHT UP IN MY DAILY ROUTINE. HOW YOUR GAZE LINGERS ON MY LOWER REGIONS AS I COLLECT YOUR DIRTY GARMENTS….”

He’s rubbing you now with his rough and inexperienced hand. Your magic is responding without your consent. You choke on your own saliva.

“I AM NOT IGNORANT YOU KNOW! I KNOW WHAT THOSE LOOKS MEAN. I KNOW WHY YOU CALL MY NAME IN THE WEE HOURS OF THE NIGHT, DESPERATE AND BREATHY…” he’s stroking you now, solidifying the wispy blue fog above your pubis.

“REALLY, WHAT ELSE COULD THAT POSSIBLY MEAN? YOU WANT THIS…”  
His hand slows, losing some of its initial enthusiasm.  
“YOU WANT ME…”  
He halts entirely, a single drop of pre reaching his glove.  
“…RIGHT?”

Your head is pounding, from the adrenaline or lack of air, you can no longer tell.  
He’s staring at you now; his face is a hopeful one, from what you can tell through your bleary eyes.

You raise your head a bit, his hand shifting to let you move…and you nod.

After all, you can never say no to The Great Papyrus.


End file.
